Sex Memoirs
by elvishslayer999
Summary: This has become a series! CharlieJoe character I made. Rated for mature content, language, and minor violence. WIP so it might take a while to finish. Please R&R!
1. Part 1

Disclaimer- I only own Joe and I love Merry and Pippin. This story only is about Joe and Charlie. I will write more another day.

Story- Sex Memoirs

Author- elvishslayer999

Trapped. On an almost deserted island. And Charlie's on it with me. Plus there are the 45 other survivors, meaning lack of privacy. I would tell you more about them but that would just my day. Of course I would leave out the person I know best (or better yet know to begin with). He is my ex that I even dated through high school for God's sake. Then again, we had real fun just two days after grad.

I'm not sure if I should be fuckin' pleased or pissed with myself. The former, because it was Charlie; the latter, because now I truly know I can't die a virgin. Well, I best tell you my little story since I've brought the topic up.

_I was alone in my room, trying on a new outfit; a grey sweater that showed my mid with a blue skirt that went only two or three inches past my ass. While checking my reflection, I heard the front door slam. As I rushed to hide all my stuff, I failed to here footsteps up the stairs and my door open. My only clue came when arms wrapped around my waist and as I was spun around hearing a low laughter._

"_Charlie!" I gasped, even though a grin was starting to play on my lips, "how did you get in my house, I am changing in here and…" I stopped to breathe as I felt his hands at the waist of my skirt, "what are you doing with your hands?"_

"_Your brother let me in, the outfit is really cute and my hands go where they should belong," as Charlie spoke, I felt his hands go passed my hips, under my skirt and possessively on my ass. I gasped, a strange sensation making my knees go weak. Before I knew it, my underwear was on the floor and the hands just went back to where they were. But this time I couldn't stop from moaning; all Charlie did was laugh quietly. _

_Then his hands went to pull off his shirt, followed by strong arms pinning me against the wall. I felt a flush across my cheeks, knowing what was to come without really knowing what would happen._

"_Why don't you take off that cute jumper so we can begin," Charlie whispered in my ear. I smirked, pulling it off and then I got a little nervous. But that feeling quickly left me as I felt him undo my bra and start massaging my tits. That time my moaning was more audible._

"_Charlie… oh god… kiss me," I gasped, and in return I got a mind searing kiss. I didn't realize we were both completely naked until I felt him hard and damp against my thigh._

"_I, uh, needed to slick up to make the sex easier," he said, blushing furiously. I just took his face between my hands and rasped quietly, "Just screw me as hard as you can." As I spoke, Charlie had already entered and slowly went in and out. It wasn't long before I felt him come, then we were on the bed; Charlie massaged my sore area as I moaned helplessly._

"_So I guess it takes some practice to last a while," he said quietly. All I could do was nod slightly, falling into dream._

Well that's all there is. After that, all Charlie gave me was a ring with a Celtic knot (at least he remembered I was half Irish). I wonder what the outcome of the story would have been had we not split. Oh well, it's not that important. So ends my entry for today.

-Joe


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: I own none of J.J. Abrams characters (only my Joe) Please R&R!

I can't stand it. Just the idea that I am so close, yet not close enough bothers me. Joe looks at me with such a cold flame I freeze on the inside. But on the outside I seem to barely notice her smartass remarks. ; all of this just because I wanted to be a rock star.

_I stood outside the door, wondering whether to knock and tell her the good news or leave; I knocked. The door opened, revealing Joe in her Buffy spaghetti strap tank and sweatpants._

_"You lost your key again?" she asked, but I shook my head, coming in and closing the door. We started making out when Joe broke off the kiss, smiling. "You must have some news, since you brought flowers," she noted the roses I was carrying. _

_"Yeah, well... remember that label I played for and didn't think I'd done well?" Charlie asked, barely hiding his grin._

_"You mean the one that was, uh, six months ago?" Joe asked as she put the flowers down. _

_"Yeah, that one," he nodded, "well, I got it. Isn't that great!" Charlie turned to his girlfriend, and then frowned when he saw that her shoulders went stiff._

_"You said you would finish school first." Joe said quietly, sounding wounded._

_"Well, I won't now," Charlie said with a grin, walking over to place his hands on her hips; Joe pulled away, giving the Englishman a hurt look, "ah, come on," he tried slipping his hands into the girl's pant. She recoiled in horror._

_"How dare you think going in my pants will fix this," she said coldly, "have fun with your stupid gig and get out," when Charlie didn't move, she repeated in an even nastier tone, "get...out."_

_"Fine, I'll leave for my "stupid gig", love," he spat, "and I'll enjoy it!" Charlie turned, slamming the door. He already had tears streaming down his face, burning._

All I want is to take all that back. But it's not like that could work out for me. Not here anyway.

Charlie

Please R&R!


	3. Part 3

Author's Note: See the previous disclaimers so I don't have to right any. Please for my sake; makes my teen life so much easier to live thank you very much.

"Where the hell are my smokes!" Sawyer demanded, glowering down at Joe. She merely looked up, wearing sunglasses, a red halter, and hip hugger jeans. Her forehead crinkled as she bit her lip in thought.

"Nope," Joe answered, "now if you don't mind I was writing a very personal journal entry..."

"I know you have a lighter and-" the cowboy started.

"...I am only a drunk; nothing more."

_She had just had the door slammed in her face by Charlie. God, why did he have to be such a bastard! Fuck that stupid band; they were only going to be one-hit wonders anyway. But then it hit her that they weren't in love anymore. Joe did something she claimed she never do in this situation...ever; she cried._

_After calming down, she saw the wine bottle Charlie had bought for her twenty-first birthday. Joe drank the whole thing in a matter of minutes. Possibly hours later, she had her head in toilet for at least ten minutes._

"Then I guess you know where my booze is." Joe looked up, not showing any shock and shook her head. Sawyer heaved a frustrated sigh, muttering curses as he stalked away. Joe suddenly let a knowing smile show, letting her mind wander to the little bottles in her bag.

Please R&R!


End file.
